Guerra De Amor
by raitsuki141
Summary: Helga tiene que salir con alguien para lograr traer paz en la escuela ¿Qué hará pensara Arnold de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos!**

**Bueno, esta es la traducción de mi historia en Ingles "Love War"**

**Espero que les guste, aunque el capitulo me quedo algo corto :P**

**Y como ya saben, Hey Arnold no me pertenece Dx**

* * *

**Guerra De Amor:**

**Capítulo 1: Nuestros Años Juntos**

Tiempo…

La palabra más estúpida que he aprendido en toda mi vida. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro están involucrados en ella. Bueno… tal vez es mi culpa, todo, todo era mi culpa….

Todo esto comenzó hace unos ochos años atrás. Yo tenía solo 10 años, y toda mi vida había cambiado ya en ese entonces.

Mi papá, quiero decir… Bob; se había vuelto el presidente de una larga cadena de tiendas de celulares, si, no más beepers en mi vida. Pero con eso, mi familia se había transformado en la más rica de todo Hillwood, era extraño.

Así que, mi papá era el jefe, y yo… yo me convertí en la chica más bonita, popular, hábil y atlética de todas. Aquella que siempre ganaba. Oh bueno, la gente alrededor de mi pensaba de esta manera. Pero la verdad es que todo eso lo hice por Bob; No es como si a mí me importara algo así. Aunque para ser honesta, no tenía ningún problema con sus palabras.

-Wow Helga, tienes muchos trofeos deportivos- escuche decir a Phoebe mientras me ayudaba a cargar algunos de ellos.

Les di una pequeña mirada – Estas cosas solo me molestan, pero Bob insiste en guardarlos- Suspire. Estas cosas solo son molestas. No tienen ningún tipo de importancia para mí. Porque yo solo quería superar a alguien, solo a uno en especial…

-Hola Helga, me alegro de verte… Parece que volviste a ganar, estoy contento, pero… yo ya sabía que lo harías- Lo vi sonreír mientras se sentaba en su lugar

En todos estos años de conocerlo, Nunca he sido capaz de disfrutar una victoria en contra de este chico. No era en los deportes, no en la popularidad, ni siquiera académicamente a lo que me refería. Pero en cualquier caso, con tan solo una palabra que él dijera, Yo me sentía… derrotada.

Ese tonto cabeza de balón y sus tontas palabras.

Después, cuando los años de la escuela elemental casi habían terminado. Bob me dejo escoger mi escuela media. Me iría a Paris, a la escuela más prestigiosa.

Extrañamente, cuando los chicos lo descubrieron, ellos se veían…. Tristes

Inclusive el cabeza de balón

Un día, ese extraño chico se acercó a mí como si nada y simplemente dijo – Voy a sentirme muy solo sin ti; Pero, aun así, Espero que estés bien- Así que… me quede en Hillwood y entre en la escuela pública

No había sido tan malo -¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Excepto si tú no tienes un zopenco y ruidoso cabeza de balón que cree que es un detective

-Estos aquí solo por Phoebe ¡No porque tu estés aquí!- Le grite lo más que pude

El solo rodo los ojos – Lo que tú digas Helga, Lo que tú digas…- pero que Arnoldo tan molesto.

**.**

Mi popularidad aumento más en la escuela media. Muchos chicos me invitaron a salir con ellos, pero yo rechace a cada uno de ellos.

-Helga, aquí hay otra carta de amor dirigida a ti- mi mejor amiga me entrego la carta y yo cuidadosamente la puse en mi bolsillo.

-Querida Helga, si tú no vas a salir con el pobre chico ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué lo torturas con la espera?- Escuche la voz molesta de Rhonda

-Espero que sea porque este sea el afortunado y salgas con él, sería menos estresante para nosotras si tu estas oficialmente fuera del alcance de los chicos – Y esa era Nadine, quien también sonaba igual de irritada

-Si ¿Por qué no simplemente sales con alguien?- Esta vez era Sheena ¡Criminal! Esto parecía como si fuera algún tipo de conspiración en mi contra

Me gire hacia el otro lado para tratar de distraerme, precisamente hacía la ventana

Y esa fue mi culpa

Él estaba ahí

Nosotros no compartíamos ninguna clase y tampoco teníamos ninguna clase de contacto, ni siquiera un saludo. Pero yo nunca me olvide de su existencia. De hecho, esa era la razón por la cual yo sabía que él no había cambiado en nada.

¡Criminal! ¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme por él? ¿Por qué a mí tenía que importarme ese chico?

-Y por cierto… ¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan a ti?- Ahora era Lila quien preguntaba

-¿Tipo de chicos que me gustan?- Levante una ceja. Todas ella asintieron bastante curiosas por mi respuesta. Yo nunca había pensado en algo así antes. Y de nuevo volví a girarme hacía la ventana viendo a ese chico jugar Baseball con su grupo – Me gusta… me gusta alguien que no sea un soñador, que no siempre haga las cosas correctas, alguien que no sea demasiado entusiasta, alguien que nunca olvide las cosas, alguien que no sea para nada denso y… por supuesto, alguien que no use una estúpida gorra- Yo misma me comencé a frustrar con mis propias palabras

-Demasiados detalles- Escuche decir a Nadine

-Sí, Tú incluso podrías buscarlo en el diccionario- Dijo Rhonda sarcásticamente

-Necesito algo de aire fresco- Busque una excusa para salir de ahí. Nosotros no teníamos esa clase de todas maneras. Camine por el patio mientras trataba un poco de calmarme a mí misma –Odio estas cosas ¿Por qué es tan importante salir con alguien?- No era como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. De repente algo recostado en un árbol logró asustarme, eso se estaba moviendo

Ah, solo era Arnold -¿Eh? Está durmiendo- murmure y sin mucho pensarme me acerque a él- Me arrodille para quedar a su nivel. El solo estaba ahí apoyado contra el árbol, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones en su vida. Incluso por un breve momento, llegó a calmarme un pco.

"_Espero que sea porque este sea el afortunado y salgas con él, sería menos estresante para nosotras si tu estas oficialmente fuera del alcance de los chicos"_

Esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza por si solas sin siquiera pedir permiso y me hicieron fruncir el ceño

Amor, Citas, Chicos, Chicas, Gustarte alguien, Hormonas

Las palabras más horripilantes en el mundo

"_Si ¿Por qué no simplemente sales con alguien?"_

Y de nuevo mis pensamientos parecían no querer dejarme sola

¿Salir con alguien?

¡Ha! Si fuera tan fácil, Yo habría hecho eso desde hace varios años

Suspire exhausta y lo mire con todo el odio que pude por un momento –Esas chicas son realmente dramáticas ¿Lo sabes?- Arregle mejor su gorra azul en su cabeza –Todo esto es tu culpa, así que será mejor que no interfieras más conmigo o esa ruidosas chicas van a matarte- Me puse de pie –Nos vemos- y con esa corta y para nadie en especial despedida, regrese a mi clase

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Bueno, ya saben**

**pueden dejarme algún comentario ;)**

**Y ya**

**me despido **

**BESOS!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Charlas De Hombres

**Hola chicos de Internet!**

**Este es mi segundo capitulo**

**Y la verdad me tarde un poco, pero aquí lo tienen :D**

**La Historia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes :)**

**Sams Brok: Jajajaja gracias por tu comentario, Lo se, Helga es genial :D Siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos xD**

**seleneu: Jajajaja gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te guste :) y espero que también te guste este capitulo **

**Namida koe: Jejejeje como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios y si, habrá más :D Bueno, esta más largo xD espero que sea de tu agrado. **

**mechitas123: Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario, see ya! :D**

**letifiesta: Jajajaja gracias**

**linaakane: :D Espero que este también te guste, lo hice un poco más largo :P**

**Orkidea16: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y por tu opinión xD Y lamento haberme tardado, pero es q a veces es difícil acomodar las ideas de mi cabeza :P **

**Disfrútenlo...**

**:D**

* * *

**Guerra De Amor:**

**Capítulo 2: Charlas de Hombres**

El chico sintió un extraño respiro cálido en su mejilla, que hizo que se despertará sobresaltado, aunque… estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos, los entrenamientos siempre lo dejaban agotado, y escapaba de la hora del almuerzo para poder descansar un poco debajo de este árbol –Esas chicas son realmente dramáticas ¿Lo sabes?- Se sorprendió al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Helga, quien desde que habían entrado a la escuela, no le dirigía la palabra, y él, había decidido respetar su decisión; Pero a todo esto… ¿Quiénes eran las dramáticas?

Fingió seguir dormido para saber más y pudo sentir su suave mano sobre su cabeza mientras le acomodaba su gorra; cosa que hizo que se sintiera un poco nervioso, y es que ninguna chica lo había tocado de esa manera antes –Todo esto es tu culpa, así que será mejor que no interfieras más conmigo o esa ruidosas chicas van a matarte- volvió a hablar ella y el cada vez se confundía más. Pero ella simplemente se puso de pie –Nos vemos- Lo último que escucho fueron sus pasos alejándose cada vez más hasta que se perdieron, aunque aún algo cohibido, él chico se paró en seco, intentando descifrar para donde se habrá ido ella

-Helga…- murmuro con un suspiro algo cansado después de ver que ella simplemente había evaporado como si de una aparición se tratara -¿Qué quiso decir con todo eso?- removió su cabello con frustración

-¡Hey viejo!- lo llamó Gerald llegando junto a él -¿De nuevo vas a dormir?- eso era más un reprendida, que una pregunta

-No, hoy no, vamos a la cafetería con los demás- Dijo Arnold; Y es que él sueño se le había ido con todo lo que acababa de pasar

Llegando a la cafetería, se sentaron junto a todos los chicos, que, a pesar del tiempo, seguían siendo buenos amigos – Te digo que no es ninguna broma Harold, yo mismo escuche todo- fue la voz algo cansada de Sid

-Es verdad, incluso nosotros escuchamos también- asintieron Eugene y Park

-Pero es que no lo creo, me parece demasiado- Negó Stinky con la cabeza

-¿Ocurre algo malo chicos?- Pregunto Arnold con su habitual y gentil calma mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa

-Oh, hola Arnold, hola Gerald- saludo Eugene tan feliz como de costumbre

-Bueno, pues parece que hay un problema con las chicas, aunque me parece muy absurdo, no lo creo- Stinky fue el primero en hablar

-¿Y qué es?- dijo Arnold, aunque aún algo distraído, y es que, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes. Trataba arduamente de comprender todo lo que había dicho Helga, pero simplemente le era imposible, sus palabras… eran demasiado extrañas

-Pues veras Arnold, cuando salimos del baño, después de hacerle una pequeña broma al profesor; Escuchamos al grupo de al lado hablando bastante enojadas- dijo Sid con bastante intriga aunque riendo un poco del recuerdo del profesor, encerrado en el baño mientras gritaba por su madre

-Eso no es algo extraño Sid, las chicas normalmente tienden a molestarse por varias cosas- le restó importancia Gerald, aunque pudo notar lo perdido que se encontraba su mejor amigo; Tan soñador como siempre lo era, mientras miraba su comida

-Sí, pero esta vez eran todas juntas, y estaban enojadas, nada menos que con Helga G. Pataki- casi dudo en decir nuevamente el nombre Sid, como si fuera algo aterrador de decir

-¿Con Helga?- levanto Arnold por fin la cabeza -¿Por qué estaban molestas con ella?- pregunto bastante curioso para el parecer de Gerald

-Eso es lo más sorprendente de todo. Pues parece que las chicas están celosas de Helga y sus millones de cartas amorosas de parte de los chicos- trato de parecer lo más misterioso posible Sid – Nosotros escuchamos como ellas le reclamaron el hecho de que ella siempre rechace a todos; Incluso le pidieron que saliera con alguien para que ya no estuviera "disponible"- Sid y Park rieron ante lo último mientras que Stinky solo rodo los ojos

-Dejen eso ya tontos, sabemos que Helga no hará lo que esas locas niñas quieran. Así que terminemos con eso. Yo solo quiero comer- dijo Harold algo irritado por las patrañas que comentaban sus compañeros, aunque era más molesto el hecho de que los demás parecían creerlas

Tanto iba empeñado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó hacia el frente mientras caminaba por su bandeja e inevitablemente choco contra alguien -Oye chico, deberías fijarte más por donde vas en lugar de soñar mientras caminas- dijo Helga sacudiéndose a sí misma para luego tenderle la mano al chico

-Ah sí, yo, ¡tú! No… lo siento- y entonces el pobre de Harold se puso completamente rojo aunque de igual manera acepto la ayuda de ella. No es que a él le gustara-gustara Helga, porque no era así; pero es bastante vergonzoso que lo tratara de manera suave, o que incluso a él lo considerara como un amigo

-Se nota que tienes un extenso vocabulario- dijo Helga algo aburrida y miró como Phoebe Y Patty la esperaban unos pasos más atrás aunque algo curiosas por lo extraño que lucía todo – Está bien así, puedes dejar de intentar hacer frases, nos vemos- le hizo una seña con la mano mientras caminaba junto a las chicas

Y él no pudo más que asentir mientras se acercaba nuevamente con los chicos-Vaya Harold, eso fue bastante vergonzoso- se rió Sid, aunque casi al instante calló al ver la cara de pocos amigos de él

-Iré por mi comida- fue lo último que Harold dijo antes de dejar a los chicos ahí en la mesa

-A Harold parece que le afectaron los cambios de Helga- se rió Eugene

-Pues no fue el único, todos los chicos están igual con la nueva Helga; Aunque eso es porque lo nuevo siempre llama más la atención- comento Sid mientras miraba a Helga que platicaba animadamente con Phoebe y Patty mientras estas reían una que otra vez por algo que ella decía

-¿Qué hay de malo con las cosas viejas? Algunas cosas viejas son grandiosas- se indignó Stinky mientras dejaba a un lado su hamburguesa y ponía más atención de la que normalmente prestaba a las cosas – A mí nunca me ha molestado la forma de ser de Helga. De hecho creo que es sumamente interesante. Aunque bueno, la verdad es que yo siempre la he encontrado, bien en su estilo… tú sabes… atractiva- no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo al decir eso mientras sentía el temblor en sus manos traidoras que lo delataban. Lo cual llamó dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes quienes no se lo esperaban, claro, exceptuando a Arnold, que ya lo sabía desde hace muchos años atrás, y quien pensaba, que ya lo había superado

-Stinky, eres un chico extraño- negó Gerald con la cabeza aunque algo inquieto por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Bueno, ustedes saben… su cinismo, su desvergonzada personalidad y su crudo sarcasmo ya no resultan molestos. De hecho ella se ve fresca y genial para cualquier vista- sonrió sin proponérselo Peterson mientras miraba soñadoramente a Helga y soltaba un gran suspiro. Y todos los demás no pudieron evitar asentir, concordando con él para pesar de algunos

-Stinky… cállate- Arnold no pudo evitar decir mientras lo miraba asesinamente, entrecerrando los ojos

Gerald alzó una ceja, bastante intrigado por la actitud de Arnold –Así que… las chicas están celosas- comento él para sacar el tenso ambiente que había

-Ellas se quejaron de que ella no salga con nadie, esa sería la solución a todo, o así parece- Sid tomo un poco de su Soda

-Yo estaría encantado de salir con ella- comentó un feliz Stinky

-La mayoría de chicos en esta escuela estarían encantados de salir con ella- completo Park que se encontraba hasta ahora, muy callado

-Sí, parece que muchos están enamorados de ella- concordó Eugene

-Pero las chicas no están de acuerdo con que solo se fijen en Helga-fue ahora el turno de Gerald de divagar sobre el asunto, aunque era bastante comprensible el hecho de que estuvieran celosas de toda la atención que ella tenía con los chicos

-¿Qué pasa con las chicas y su fanatismo por el romance?- se exaspero Sid –Ellas incluso estaban hablando de "primer amor"- casi se disgustó de decirlo

-Primer amor, primer beso, primer novio, primer cita, todo. Están obsesionadas con las primeras cosas- estuvo también de acuerdo Park

-Ellas aprecian mucho sus primeras veces, es normal, incluso nosotros las podemos apreciar, no es como si las primeras veces se pudieran repetir- estuvo en contrariedad Stinky

Arnold no pudo evitar pensar en eso

¿Primeras veces?

Bien, el tampoco olvidaba sus primeras veces. De hecho, podían llamarlo cursi o soñador; Pero para él sus primeras veces también eran muy importantes y especiales, no quería olvidarlas

Aunque…

¿Primer Amor?

Incluso de pensarlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Aunque eso había pasado hace mucho, seguía tan fresco en su memoria como si hace unos minutos hubiera ocurrido

Y es que, su primer amor había sido en preescolar con una niña, lista, tímida, linda y él día que la conocí lo primero que le había cautivado, había sido su lindo moño rosa que llevaba sobre su cabeza y que la hacía ver tan encantadora…

Pero desgraciadamente eso le duro tan poco, pues Helga G. Pataki se transformó en una pesadilla, en una que diariamente lo molestaba, lo insultaba y se burlaba de él como si fuera su juguete de entretención diaria. Aunque a veces era demasiado extraña su personalidad, cambiaba tan rápido como el aire; De un momento ella podía ser la peor brabucona y tiempo después, parecía su salvación caída desde el cielo para cuidar de él. Como… como cuando le ayudo a salvar el viejo Pete, o como cuando le ayudo a encontrar su gorra, ella siempre lo ayudaba, como…

Como cuando salvaron el vecindario…

De nuevo sintió su cara arder de solo pensar en lo ocurrido.

Ella lo había besado, ella le había dicho que… que lo… _amaba_. Aunque luego se había retractado diciendo que era el "calor del momento" para volver a ser la misma Helga de siempre

También estaba la vez que fueron a San Lorenzo y ayudaron a la gente de ojos verdes. En ese momento, luego de encontrar a sus padres, ella había vuelto a confesársele lo que él ya sabía, pero nunca intentó admitir.

Esta vez él fue quien la beso, para luego ser descubiertos por un muy asombrado Gerald. Y luego de separarse muy avergonzados, de murmurar algunas incoherencias y después que Gerald los dejara solos nuevamente, aunque no sin antes mirarlos con burla y murmurar un "Lo que ustedes digan". Volvieron a aclarar el "calor del momento" para volver a estar como antes.

Arnold suspiro profundamente…

Helga siempre tenía sus primeras veces, y lo más aterrador de todo, es que a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto

-Así que también hablaron de los gustos de Helga ¡Ha! Hubiera pagado por ver algo así- se jaqueo Gerald, lo cual lo hizo sacar de su ensoñación y poner más atención con lo reciente dicho –Y parece que fue bastante explicita, quien lo hubiera pensado viniendo de ella- Negó Gerald bastante divertido

-Sí, ella dijo que no le gustaban los densos, soñadores, que siempre hicieran las cosas correctas ¡Ah! Y que usara una estúpida gorra- enumeró Sid con las manos como si de una lista se tratara

-Así que así es- murmuró Arnold bastante desconforme, dándose cuenta de lo familiares que se le hacían esas características

-Parece que estuviera diciendo todo lo contrario de lo que eres viejo, aunque eso no es raro, ella siempre te ha tratado pésimo- rió Gerald mientras le palmeaba el hombro

- Ella puede fijarse en quien ella quiera, a mi ella no me gusta, así que sus gustos de me tienen sin cuidado- Gerald pudo observar como su amigo no parecía para nada feliz al decir esto, su cara… no tenía ninguna expresión ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de ese chico en estos momentos?

-Es bueno que sepas eso, cabeza de balón- Gerald escucho una voz detrás de él y se alarmó mientras Arnold casi saltaba de su lugar –Mis gustos no tienen nada que ver contigo, no son de tu incumbencia, ni la de ningún de ustedes- los miró a todos, quienes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados de ser descubiertos

-Hola Helga ¿Necesitas Algo?- dijo Eugene cortésmente

-Yo… - se aclaró la garganta, parecía algo nerviosa

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Gerald parándose de pronto y asustando a todos –Nos vemos- y para total estupefacción de todos, tomo la mano de Helga y la jaló para llevársela lejos de ahí

La cafetería quedo en un mortal silencio, todos los alumnos miraban perdidamente la puerta por donde Helga G. Pataki y Gerald Martin Johanssen habían prácticamente huido como si de una novela romántica se tratase. Nadie daba crédito alguno a lo que había ocurrido

Los más sorprendidos eran Stinky, Harold, Brainy, Phoebe y Arnold

¡¿Pero qué estaba pasando aquí?!

¡Se suponía que Helga y Gerald no se soportaban!

La cabeza de Phoebe trabajaba difícilmente, intentando buscar una explicación, intentando entender lo que ocurría, intentando calmarse un poco. Tal vez no era nada fuera de lo normal, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas; Tenia que imaginar cosas ¡Sí! Tenía que ser eso

Entonces se escuchó un golpe seco y luego vieron salir a Arnold bastante apurado de ahí. Todos parecían tensos, sabían que nada de esto terminaría bien

Mientras tanto Helga logro salir de su asombro para quitar su mano de la de Gerald y detenerse. No entendía por qué ese chico raro había hecho eso y tampoco quería descifrar la razón -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le sermoneo Gerald acusándola con el dedo

Ella levanto la ceja algo indignada -Pero de que hablas, tú fuiste quien me arrastro hasta aquí- Ahora fue ella quien le reprocho

-Porque tú fuiste quien quiso llamar la atención yendo a mi mesa así como si nada- contraataco de nuevo el

Ella rodo los ojos mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo del pantalón -¿Tú me enviaste esto o no?- mostró la carta que le Phoebe le había dado en la mañana

El al ver la carta se sonrojo –Bueno, sí. Aunque no pensé que fueras a responderme tan rápido- se pasó una mano detrás de cuello mientras bajaba la mirada

-No me gusta hacer esperar, menos cuando se trata de algo así, no soy tan insensible- ella se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Él se sorprendió con su respuesta –Aunque no me creas, yo… jamás he pensado eso de ti- de nuevo paso su mano con nerviosismo por detrás de su cuello

Y ella tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que escucho -Pataki… yo… -Él se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba calmarse -Helga…- Gerald comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo al pronunciar su nombre -¿Entonces… tu respuesta…?- él lucia bastante ansioso

-Pues… no veo ningún problema- ella pareció meditarlo un rato

-¿Eso es un sí?- Gerald levanto una ceja

Ella bufó algo molesta por la terquedad de él -Pues cla…- y no pudo terminar su frase por qué sintió como era tomada de la mano de nuevo y de nuevo, sin su consentimiento, era jalada hacia otro lugar

Su cerebro no parecía funcionar bien, o tal vez estaba soñando…

Porque… No podía ser posible que ese tonto cabeza de balón estuviera tirando de su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero la calidez que sentía en su mano le hacía ver que todo era real y de pronto, él se detuvo en alguna parte detrás de edificio, un lugar que siempre estaba vacío

Helga de pronto entro en razón, dejando de fantasear sobre cosas absurdas - ¿Pero quién te crees para arrastrarme hasta aquí, Arnoldo?- Frunció el ceño

¿A él si le reprochaba eso, pero a Gerald no? Vaya, el no parecía contar con esos beneficios al parecer -¿Y tú quién eres para estar tan cerca de Gerald?- De manera muy inusual tratándose de él frunció el ceño mientras la señalaba con un dedo

-¿Eh? Pero que… ¿Qué estás diciendo, cabeza de balón?- Ella no entendía la rara actitud de Arnold – Pero aun así ¿Que si me le acerco? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo cabeza de balón, metete en tus asuntos- se molestó ella

-¡Sí! No tiene nada que ver conmigo, tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca ¡Pero no con mi mejor amigo!- le grito molesto

Ella entrecerró los ojos, no sabiendo si agradecer su indiferencia o golpearlo por ser tan idiota –Creo que él ya está demasiado grande como para saber qué hacer con su vida, no necesita una niñera ni una secretaria para que hable por él- Arnold sintió como sus duras palabras golpeaban su ego –Lo que yo tenga que hablar con él es cosa solo de nosotros dos, tú no tienes nada que ver con eso- sintió otro golpe más mientras su orgullo seguía en decadencia –Si el realmente quisiera que tú opinaras con esto, te lo habría dicho ya- cada vez sus palabras se le clavaban más fuerte – Así que, nos vemos- y Helga se dio media vuelta, intentando evitar la molestia que le producía la actual actitud de Arnold

-Espera- la detuvo del brazo él

Bien… si ese torpe cabeza de balón no la soltaba, le daría un infarto -¿Q…Que?- Genial, ahora también tartamudeaba, tonto Arnold

-¿Te gusta Gerald?- Pero vaya que chico más directo e idiota –No me digas que ¿Vas a salir con alguien solo porque las chicas te lo pidieron?- Si, estaba comprobado, Arnold Shortman era un completo idiota y metiche. Uno al que con esa expresión de desosiego no podía darle una golpiza

Ella dudo en responderle, se encontraba bastante nerviosa por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Tal vez este día no había sido el mejor para venir a clases – No voy a responder a nada de eso, así que vete- tranquilamente le hizo señas con la mano para que se fuera

-¿Por qué no?- Pero que persistente era ese chico y todavía tenía el descaro de lucir molesto

Ella rodo los ojos –Ya te lo dije, son mis asuntos. Tú no entras en ninguna parte de ellos. Ni aún son con tu mejor amigo- Helga siguió negándose a hablar

- Pues si me importan- La terquedad de Arnold comenzó a irritarla ¿Qué quería? ¿Ponerle a prueba su paciencia?

Ella volvió a respirar profundamente. No quería que sus impulsos ganaran esta partida, suficiente le habían causado atravesó del tiempo y más que nadie, terminaba siendo Arnold el que salía pagando los daños por su tonto enamoramiento hacia el -Escucha cabeza de balón, no intentes entrometerte en mis asuntos, intenta hacer tu buena acción del día con alguien más, me molesta que intentes hacer tu acción de samaritano-y de nuevo, ella hería su pobre orgullo y tal vez, algo más

-Ya lo sé, sé que no te gustaban los densos, soñadores, que siempre hacen las cosas correctas ¡Ah! Y que usan una estúpida gorra Lo se ¡Ya lo entendí!- Casi grito y Helga de inmediato bajo la guardia para mirarlo sorprendida

Tampoco quería verlo deprimido como se veía ahora, pero era mejor que el chico se mantuviera lejos –Yo… no quise… -Intento calmarlo un poco, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo y el nerviosismo que tenía tampoco le era de ayuda

Y entonces él la Besó

Mientras tanto con Gerald… -¡¿Eso es un no?!- grito al viento aunque bastante estresado

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capitulo!**

**Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias xD**

**Algunos quieren saber con quien saldrá Helga**

**La verdad... ¡Ni yo lo se!**

**Aun no me decido**

**Pero ustedes me pueden decir quien les gusta ;)**

**En el siguiente capitulo...**

_**Capítulo 3: Helga VS Arnold**_


	3. Chapter 3: Helga VS Arnold

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo!**

**Yeh!**

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**

**La Historia es completamente sacada de mi loca cabeza :D**

**Wolf-fan: Jajajaja lo se, todos queremos golpear a Arnold y a su "calor del momento", y sorpresivamente, él también querrá patearse :D Bueno, gracias por el comentario y por leer mi historia **

**linaakane: Jajajaja sep, gracias. Trato de liberar la tensión de la historia con un poco de locas ocurrencias :P **

**Orkidea16: Jejejeje gracias por dedicarle un poco de tiempo a mi historia y por hacerte un poco de espacio en dejarme un comentario. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado jajaja lo se, es un poco extraña, pero bueno, yo soy algo rara también, así que supongo que esta bien para la historia :D**

**diana carolina: Jajajaja no te preocupes, a Arnold le pesara esta vez su tonta densidad y lo veremos más frustrado que todos nosotros xD**

**sweet-sol: Gracias por leer mi historia y estoy más que emocionada de saber que les gusta, espero que este capitulo también te guste ;)**

**Sams Brok: Yeh! Todos queremos aplaudirle al atrevido muchacho, y nop! esta vez no será el "calor del momento" xD**

**Y bueno, la escena de Arnold fue bastante genial de escribir, ya que los chicos comúnmente no son tan expresivos, eso no significa que no piensen en las cosas xD Jajajaja pobre Gerald, todos querían fusilarlo de un crimen que nunca hizo, pero bueno, él hizo su contribución para que Arnold fuera un poco más aventurero.**

**Gracias por el comentario, y gracias por seguir mi historia xD**

**letifiesta: Como siempre, me facinan tus comentarios seguidores xD Gracias.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo amigos xD**

* * *

**Guerra De Amor:**

**Capítulo 3: Helga VS Arnold**

Helga abrió completamente los ojos, su corazón pareció detenerse y su mente trabajaba a todo lo que podía, pero no parecía procesar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella simplemente se quedó congelada. Sintió como él se separaba de ella, pero Helga aun no era capaz de volver en sí. Lo único que podía hacer, era mirarlo pasmada; Intentando que alguna palabra coherente pudiese salir de su boca -¿Helga?- Escucho la voz de Arnold, pero sonaba como algo tan lejano, que pensó que lo había imaginado, aunque aun así, pudo percatarse que sonaba preocupado. Pero ella seguía sin poder responderle ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué le pasaba a él? –Oh bien… una vez más…- lo escucho murmurar se acercaba a su rostro nuevamente

Y de nuevo, ella sentía esa suavidad y ese hormigueo sobre sus labios, esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, y esa infinita calidez recorriendo sus mejillas. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y también estaba segura que esa sensación de vértigo podría más que ella misma… -¡Helga!- Fue lo último que escucho decirle hasta que… se desmayo

Arnold la llamó varias veces, pero ella simplemente no reaccionaba. Enfermería, necesitaba llevarla a la enfermería; Era lo único que pensaba Arnold mientras la cargaba para llevarla hacía allá. Poco le importaron las miradas curiosas de algunos, tampoco le importaban los murmullos para nada disimulados que le llegaron al oído, ni si quiera le importada las miradas celosas de los chicos hacia él; Lo único que cubría su mente, era el bienestar de Helga.

Una vez entro en la enfermería, recostó a Helga en la cama y le comento solamente de su "repentino" desmayo a la enfermera. Omitiendo los dos pequeños detalles –Tal vez fue solo el calor del verano- comentó la enfermera, que a pesar de ser "una posible explicación" del desmayo para ella, a Arnold no le gustó escuchar aquello -… o tal vez solo fue estrés- continuo divagando la mujer

¿Estrés? Pensó Arnold mientras se movía inquieto de la silla en la que estaba

¿Eso le provocaba a Helga?

Él se había casi golpeado mentalmente para no parecer alguna clase de loco desesperado pervertido y llevarse las cosas con calma…

¡Y ella solo se estresaba!

Bien… Ahora el estresado era él

Y Helga solo dormía tranquilamente

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien; Así que lo mejor será que vuelvas a clases-La enfermera lo empujo suavemente hacía la puerta, por lo que él, aunque no muy convencido, decidió aceptar su solicitud e ir a clases, pero pensaba volver después.

**.**

Helga se despertó tiempo después, de mal humor por verse en la enfermería y también por recordarla razón de que se encontrara allí, de su desmayo –Oh Helga ¡Por fin despertaste!- escucho decir a Phoebe bastante aliviada

-Hola Phoebs- le sonrió, aunque aún algo somnolienta

-Comenzabas a preocuparme, llevas dos horas inconsciente- comentó Phoebe –La última vez que te vi fue cuando saliste de la cafetería con Gerald de la mano, me sorprendió bastante cuando Arnold me dijo que estabas aquí- No quiso prestar mucha atención ante lo metiche que era ese molesto cabeza de balón, pero Helga no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y mirar de manera suspicaz a Phoebe ante él mencionado cabeza de cepillo; Intuía hacia donde quería llegar su mejor amiga y sabía exactamente lo que rondaba esa pequeña cabeza suya

-¿Celos?- Helga la puso a prueba, sin la menor vergüenza de ello

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Pero Phoebe no contó con la misma suerte y su cara adquirió un intenso color rojo mientras escandalizaba su respuesta y peor fue su vergüenza al escuchar la suave risa de Helga

-Tranquila hermana, yo no diré nada- le golpeo suavemente el hombro –Aunque no tienes por qué estar celosa. Geraldo solo me estaba pidiendo un favor- Repuso Helga tranquilamente

-¿Un favor?- Helga asintió con calma –Espera… ¿Todo eso, fue porque Gerald te pidió un favor? ¡¿Solo hablaste con Gerald, porque él te pidió un favor?! ¿A solas?- Y Helga volvió a asentir. Pero Phoebe aun sentía que estaba en algún lugar paralelo, simplemente le era imposible aceptar toda esta conversación

-No tienes que romperte la cabeza Phoebe, es cierto. Solo es un favor de amigos- Se encogió de hombros

-¿Amigos? ¿Tú y Gerald?- Helga asintió, esperando toda la pila de preguntas que estaba segura Phoebe le daría -¿Cómo…? ¿Tú y Gerald? ¿Desde cuándo?- Se sentó en la cama junto a Helga, incapaz de tomarse las cosas tranquilamente. Solo… le resultaba bastante increíble todo…

-Bueno, desde… ni yo misma lo sé, tu sabes… pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en el equipo de Baseball, compartimos algunas clases juntos, solo pasó- Helga simplemente se encogió de hombros –Es un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo después de ti… Pero no se lo digas, ese chico tiene problemas de grandeza, es bastante molesto –Ella hizo una mueca al recordarlo y Phoebe rió. Eso le parecía más creíble ahora –Él no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que iba a decirme, así que me pidió vernos donde no hubiera ningún chico curioso cerca- Ella siguió explicándole –Pero… el samaritano cabeza de balón fue a meter sus narices- Recordó con molestia, a lo que Phoebe asintió, recordando como Arnold había salido disparado a seguirlos después de que ellos dos salieron de ahí –Ese idiota con delirios de valentía, interrumpió mi conversación con Geraldo y me arrastro por toda la escuela para después reprocharme el que me "acercara" a su mejor amigo ¡Incluso ese tonto piensa que Gerald me gusta!- Phoebe se movió inquieta y algo avergonzada, pues ella también había pensado lo mismo –Luego, me interrogo como si él tuviera algún derecho, y para rematar las cosas… Helga comenzó a sonrojarse a pesar de que su mirada indicara él homicidio seguro de Arnold, tan solo recordar eso…

-¿Helga?-Trato Phoebe de traerla de vuelta, al ver que parecía dudar de si debía responder, o no debía hacerlo

-Ese tonto… se atrevió a besarme ¡Dos veces!- Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, intentando que Phoebe no viera el singular color que cubría todo su rostro

-¡Te beso!- Chillo alegremente Phoebe y Helga le cubrió la boca con ambas manos –Lo siento- murmuro ella al tiempo que se descubría la boca de las manos de Helga -¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo?- estallo ella con sus miles de preguntas

Pero Helga negó con la cabeza -¡Nada! Él… solo lo hizo ¡Lo hizo!- Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama

-¿Entonces por qué no luces feliz?- se recostó Phoebe a su lado – Yo pensé que, que tu amabas a… mantecado- fue casi un suave susurro lo ultimo

-¡Eso ya no importa ahora! En este momento no puedo hacer nada, y ese torpe cabeza de balón solo está probando mis nervios- Sentenció Helga

-Pero… - Intento decir Phoebe

-Sin peros le advirtió ella – Escúchame bien Phoebe, nunca confíes en los callados, enloquecerán- Repuso Helga sabiamente –Y es más que obvio, que Arnold ya enloqueció- Dio ella por terminada la conversación y Phoebe asintió ante sus palabras, aunque algo contrariada de ello

**.**

Mientras tanto, Arnold pensaba que iba a enloquecer, ni siquiera podía prestar atención a las explicaciones del profesor. Y a pesar de que Gerald le había explicado era amigo de Helga, y que su "extraña" conversación del otro día había sido solo para ayudarlo a salir con Phoebe, de quien ahora era novio; No podía apartar ahora esa incomodidad que le provocaba la fresca indiferencia de Helga, como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado hace dos semanas fuera cierto.

Agradeció el escuchar la campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase, porque no podría soportar más la mirada indignada del profesor hacía él, por haberlo ignorado todo el tiempo; Así que tomó sus cosas y salió desganadamente del aula, para ir hacía su casillero, pero… choco con alguien –Lo siento, fue mi culpa- Dijo él apenado, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza

-Vaya, con que otra vez tú, cabeza de balón- Escucho la jocosa voz de Helga por lo que casi al instante se giró a mirarla –Más vale que te fijes por donde caminas, zopenco- ella levanto una ceja, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño

-Qué forma tan poco amable de disculparse, no tienes modales- Se indignó él ante la poca delicadeza de ella

-Pero que dices Arnoldo, si tú fuiste quien no se fijó; Yo no tengo por qué disculparme- Le acuso Helga –Aunque no te culpo, debes sentirte con suerte- Le sonrió

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundido

-Sí, cualquier chico se sentiría feliz de que mi "asombrosidad" lo tocara- lo miro con superioridad y él simplemente comenzaba a irritarse más

-¡Vamos Helga, deja de atormentar a Arnold o llegaremos tarde!- le grito Rhonda bastante divertida de ver como Helga se burlaba del pobre chico, solo para divertirse un poco de sacarlo de quicio

-Ahora voy- Helga rodo los ojos cansada de los chillidos de las chicas y regresó nuevamente a mirarlo con burla –Nos vemos después cabeza de balón, tal parece que tienes muy buena suerte- le revolvió el cabello para molestarlo un poco más y luego se fue

-Lo que tú digas Helga- él también rodo los ojos y solo la miró irse

Arnold entró al salón, más irritado que antes ya que a Helga simplemente parecía no importarle aquel beso y ahora lo trataba pésimo, no como antes, ahora parecía que simplemente le gustaba probar su paciencia y a decir verdad, y aunque sonara loco, él prefería mil veces, sentir aquellas bolitas de papel mientras ella trataba de parecer inocente, escucharla reír por alguna broma, aunque fuera hacía él; Pero ahora solo lo ignoraba… -¿Arnold? ¿Te quedaras aquí?- la pregunta de Sid pareció traerlo de vuelta

-¿Eh?- parpadeo confundido y luego se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en el salón -¿A dónde se fueron todos?- se giró confundido

-El profesor tuvo una emergencia, así que no tendremos clase; Todos se fueron a ver el partido de Baseball

Arnold asintió aun algo desorientado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado divagando, pero decidió dejar las cosas del lado y salió junto a Sid –Ahí están todos- señalo los asientos donde todos parecían entretenidos

-Buenos días Arnold- saludo Phoebe alegremente

-Hola Phoebe ¿Vienes a apoyar a Gerald?- Dijo él gentilmente mientras se sentaba a su lado

Ella asintió –Y también a Helga- señalo el campo y fue cuando Arnold, pudo verla, ahí, mirando de manera intensa al chico que supuso, deseaba dejar fuera al lanzar la bola y provocar un strike; Pero, también notó algo más a su alrededor de él…

No pudo evitar percatarse como los chicos miraban soñadoramente como Helga elegantemente jugaba Baseball mientras gritaban entusiasmados, para molestia de él mismo y de las otras chicas, que solo bufaban irritadas –Menos disimulados, no podrían ser- se lamentó Arnold de la poca dignidad que tenían los chicos al gritar tantas cosas locas hacía Helga

-¡Oh, Vamos Arnold! Helga es la novia que cualquier chico quisiera tener, es decir… ¡Mírala! Está que arde, es linda, divertida, atlética, genial, y esta demás decir que tiene dinero a más no poder- trato de defenderse Stinky, pero eso solo logro importunar más a Arnold quien solo golpeo su frente, intentando no decir nada ante aquella extraña contestación que solo Stinky podría hacer

Los gritos de todos se escucharon ya que él equipo de Helga y Gerald había ganado. Miró como Gerald y Helga se separaban del equipo para ir hacía ellos, aunque pudo ver como en él camino, se jugaban bromas y se reían del otro. Intentó ver las cosas con calma y no parecer alguna clase de chico paranoico –Hola- saludo Gerald, a él con la mano y a Phoebe con un corto beso en la mejilla

-Phoebs y… Arnoldo- y de nuevo, ahí estaba esa sonrisa extraña, esa sonrisa que parecía querer echarle en cara como si ella supiera algo que él no

-Buen día Helga- Arnold sonrió forzadamente, intentando parecer lo más gentil y para nada indignado con ella; No quería que ella tuviera el gusto de saber que su simple presencia lo volvía loco y lo hacía sentir frustrado; Y es que Helga parecía luchar para que él se saliera de sus casillas con tanta facilidad, que incluso parecía que ella lo hacía de manera natural

Ella lo miro un rato que incluso a él le pareció que lo estudiaba internamente -¡PF!- Helga se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras miraba hacia otro lado para reprimir la sonora carcajada que quería salir de ella al ver la cara tan graciosa que Arnold hacía para aparentar la amabilidad que obviamente, en esos momentos, no poseía

Fue una total humillación para Arnold él escucharla reírse de él, así que solo giro su cara bastante indignado, intentando ignorarla

**.**

Arnold camino hacía la dirección, para nada feliz de ser parte del consejo estudiantil, pero que debía aceptar, ya que él director se lo había pedido. Toco la puerta y después de escucharlo dar su consentimiento para que entrara, abrió la puerta – Joven Shortman, me alegra verlo- él hombre le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a Helga…

¡¿Junto a Helga?!

Giro rápidamente su cabeza hacía ella para estar seguro de que no era una alucinación –Si cabeza de balón, soy yo, Helga G. Pataki- la escucho decirle, como si fuera algún niño pequeño, que no comprendía alguna palabra

–Así es, la Señorita Pataki, se encargara de la presidencia, solo quería presentársela ya que usted es el vicepresidente, espero que se lleven bien- repuso el director amablemente

-Tiene que ser una broma…- se lamentó Arnold mientras miraba a Helga de reojo quien al verlo, solo le sonrió maliciosamente, y él ante esto se mostró más molesto y decidió mirar hacia el otro lado

-No se preocupe, estaremos bien- termino de decir ella con una sonrisa aparentemente inofensiva

**.**

¿Qué estarían bien? ¡Ha! Ahora podía burlarse de las inciertas palabras de Helga. O al menos, él no estaba para nada bien con todo esto. A penas una semana había pasado y a él le era demasiado frustrante estar en esa aula estudiantil para trabajar en los papeles que Helga debía firmar, pero que ella solo los ignoraba

Helga solo estaba ahí, sentada frente a él, sin apartar la vista de él durante todo el tiempo. He incluso bebiendo un poco de café, traído "dulce y especialmente solo para ella" por el embobado secretario y él tesorero

¿Acaso ella disfrutaba de torturarlo Psicológicamente?

Se pasó una mano por la cara algo cansado y vio salir huyendo al secretario y al tesorero cuando prácticamente huyeron para ir a casa y supuso que Helga también se había ido ya, usando la excusa de que "debía ir por algo" desde hace más de media hora. Arnold suspiro cansado de ver todo el trabajo que aun debía hacer, estos últimos días no había dormido mucho entre la tarea y varios papeles que se había llevado a casa para terminarlos, el tiempo simplemente no le alcanzaba –Cabeza de balón, eres un masoquista- escucho decir la siempre conocida voz de Helga, aunque no se la esperaba –Pudiste haber dicho que no a todo esto, y ahora mismo estuvieras en tu casa holgazaneando- le echó en cara Helga, que para su malestar, ella tenía toda la razón, pero como siempre, él no había podido decir que no

-Tú también pudiste decir que no, y así tampoco estarías aquí también- le contraataco sin querer responderle claramente

-Yo tengo mis razones, tú no las tienes- simplemente dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros y le dejaba una taza de café en el escritorio –Bébela cabeza de balón, necesitas terminar rápido eso- él no supo si agradecer esto o molestarse de su poca colaboración

Simplemente hizo lo que ella dijo -¿Razones? ¿Qué razones?- le interrogó curioso, y le dio una mirada extraña a su taza, quería pensar, que era su imaginación que él café supiera un poco extraño

-No es nada que necesites saber, Arnoldo- y de nuevo ahí estaba ella a la defensiva.

Él iba a replicarle, pero entonces comenzó a sentirse pesado, sus ojos parecían no responderle bien –Quédate aquí…- le escucho decir a Helga mientras lo ayudaba a moverse de la silla para llegar al sofá que había ahí y el sueño lo venció…

-Tonto cabeza de balón, solo vienes a provocar dolores de cabeza en la escuela- negó Helga con la cabeza mientras tomaba su chaqueta y lo cubría con ella –Tú tienes la culpa de que yo tenga que estar aquí, idiota, no siempre tienes que ser tan samaritano con la gente- mascullo ella mientras tomaba la taza del café, y la tiraba hacía una maceta –No quiero olvidarme que eso tiene pastillas para dormir- murmuro para sí

Dejo la taza ya vacía en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que hasta hace unos momentos ocupaba Arnold –Terminemos con esto- suspiro un poco molesto y tomó la pluma

**.**

Arnold se despertó más relajado ahora que había podido descansar y entonces cayó en cuenta del lugar en que se encontraba y que se supone que él debía estar haciendo ¡Helga iba a matarlo! –Criminal, cabeza de balón, pensé que dormirías toda la vida- casi brincó al escuchar a Helga, sentada cerca de el

-Lo siento, no sé qué paso, yo no…- trataba de disculparse, pero las palabras simplemente sonaban incoherentes y no lograba acomodarlas

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea; Solo vámonos- se levantó Helga mientras tomaba sus cosas

-Pe… pero, aun falta…- y miró la mesa, los papeles ya no estaba ahí -¿Dónde…?- señalo el escritorio

-Los tiene el gordinflón, ya están terminados y le di tu renuncia y la mía- explico Helga indiferente

-¿Tu terminaste todo? ¿Cómo que mi renuncia? ¿Tú también renunciaste?- Este chico era un parlanchín por naturaleza, pensó Helga

-Sí, termine todo, si, le dije a ese tipo que tu renunciabas, y sí, yo también renuncie- ella explico bastante cansada de lo hiperactivo que era Arnold –No soy tan inútil, es obvio que tú no puedes con esto y yo… estoy cansada de estar aquí- se encogió de hombros

-Pero… pensé que querías estar aquí, que tenías tus razones- Arnold no podía estar más confundido ante la bipolaridad que mostraba Helga

Ella dudo un poco en responder, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo -Mmm… de hecho, nunca me intereso el consejo estudiantil- fingió penar las cosas, para luego simplemente encogerse de hombros

-¿Qué le dijiste al director entonces?- Cambio de tema Arnold, no quería presionarla y que ella lo mandara lo más lejos que podía

-No mucho… charlamos tranquilamente- respondió Helga simplemente. A pesar que a su mente vino el recuerdo de haber tenido que prácticamente amenazar al director con dinero y poder de su familia. Y él había aceptado casi al instante, lleno de miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer si se negaba a ello. Arnold asintió aunque no muy convencido con su respuesta; Pero no se atrevió ni siquiera a pensar en los extraños métodos de convencimiento que Helga tenia.

**.**

El mal humor de Helga era notable para cualquiera, aun si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, pero nadie sabía la razón de ello. Nadie, excepto Phoebe que solo miraba de manera nerviosa como Helga, prácticamente apuñalaba su comida; Aparentando no mirar como Arnold, platicaba tranquilamente con una chica que no le era familiar entre todas las caras de la escuela, así que supuso, era alguna alumna nueva

Pero Helga a pesar de verse tan serena por fuera, en su cabeza, trataba que no hubiera ninguna erupción volcánica

Estúpido cabeza de balón, estúpida chica desconocida

¿No podían irse a otra parte?

Tal vez… ¿A china?

Se levantó de la silla y tomo su bandeja a lo que todos se asustaron, no sabiendo que haría ella después. Helga se acercó al bote de basura y se deshizo de su comida, bastante disgustada de todo mientras respiraba varias veces, tratando de no cometer alguna tontería…

-Ugh… Ugh… Ugh… Hola… Helga- escucho el respirar de Brainy detrás de ella y frunció el ceño casi como si fuera un reflejo. Ese chico era una plaga, por donde quiera le aparecía

Helga sintió la adrenalina corre por sus venas y su rabia ganar terreno para después subírsele a la cabeza. Así que sin esperar ni un segundo más, se abalanzo sobre Brainy, y para su buena suerte, cayó con él detrás de un bote de basura, para que así no hubiera testigos cuando ella lo estuviera asesinando, lenta y dolorosamente…

-Um… ¿Helga?- Escucho la voz de Gerald desde arriba y levanto la vista, sin soltar del cuello de la cabeza a Brainy

-¿Qué?- preguntó como si nada pero luego miro como Gerald le enviaba señas para nada positivas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de la situación tan reveladora que estaba mostrando…

A ella, escondida para no ser vista, sobre Brainy, a pocos centímetros de su rostro (aunque claro, para desfigurarlo), pero que a simple vista, parecía una escena de cualquier pareja de tortolos cursis, guardando él secreto de un amor apasionado. Y simplemente se quedó congelada ante ello para luego sentir como comenzaba a sudar frío; Eso no se veía nada bien, no se veía para nada bien, para nada bien…

Y su mayor confirmación, fue que al ver más allá, pudo ver a Arnold parado detrás de Gerald, con la mirada igual de desconcertada que la de ella misma…

* * *

**Y bueno, otro capitulo más terminado!**

**Estoy muy feliz!**

**Como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus opiniones**

**Por que, la verdad estoy algo indecisa respecto al suertudo chico con el que Helga saldrá**

**Y bueno DEJARE UN PEQUEÑO AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE!**

**¿Por que no?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Terapia de Pareja**

-Me alegra tanto volver a verte Helga, ha pasado mucho tiempo- le sonrío la mujer

-¿Dra. Bliss? ¿Usted es nuestra Psiquiatra?-

.

-No necesariamente tenemos que hablar de sus problemas en pareja…-

-¡No somos pareja!- gritaron Helga y Arnold al mismo tiempo

.

-Bueno… entonces qué tal si, vemos algunas manchas- dijo tomando las hojas que ella ya conocía muy bien. Ella las miro horrorizada, sospechando hacía donde se dirigían sus tan inocentes "pruebas"

-Ah sí… claro- balbuceo bastante nerviosa

-Bien, que ves aquí- señalo la primera hoja. Era una figura sin mucho sentido, como cualquiera pensaría. Menos ella, a quien su traidora mente le jugó una mala broma, y esa tonta mancha se convirtió en…


End file.
